With Eyes Wide Open
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Teenage AU. Dean and Sam had moved to a new town and go exploring. Dean and Sam play a game which involves ice-cream but Dean is distracted by another boy and forgets about Sam, causing a small accident. But everything is soon fine again. Slight Destiel.


**This little story has been inspired by a car commercial. Yep, I couldn't believe myself, but it's true. I don't remember what kind of car though. It's just a cute little story which I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Dean, can I have some ice-cream?" ten-year-old Sammy asked his older brother. They had just moved into town and were spending the afternoon exploring their new home.<p>

"What do you have to say when you want something from someone?" Dean asked sternly and Sam thought for a moment.

"Please," he brightly called a second later. "Please, Dean, can I have some ice-cream? Please?" He figured it couldn't hurt to say it more than once to emphasize how much he wanted the ice-cream.

Dean smiled at him and pulled out his wallet to count his money. He sighed because he only had some change left. "Okay, Sammy but I only have money for a small cone," he told his brother.

Sam didn't care and pulled Dean along to the ice-cream shop he had spotted on the other side of the street.

"Can we play the game? Please, Dean. Can we?" he asked, almost jumping up and down in excitement next to his big brother, when they were waiting in line.

"If you really want to," Dean answered.

"Thank you," Sam squealed happily and Dean had to smile again. He couldn't understand why Sam loved the game so much but if it made him happy, Dean would play it with him.

The 'game' wasn't really a game. John had invented it as a kind of exercise for his sons. Whenever one of the brothers, or both, wanted sweets, the candy would be given to Sam to hold. Then Dean would blindfold his younger brother and go a few yards away. When he'd found a good spot from where he could see Sam, he would tell him to start walking and then he would navigate Sam around all obstacles towards him, using the word 'beep' as an indication for Sam whether to go left or right. One 'beep' meant right, two meant left. Sam would follow the instructions and safely walk to Dean and then Dean would take off the blindfold and they would eat the candy as a reward.

It was an exercise designed to teach Dean to watch out for his baby brother and for Sam to trust Dean completely and without question. John Winchester had to leave his boys alone a lot because of his job and he wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to them while he was gone. For some reason Sam really liked the exercise and often wanted to do it, even when their dad wasn't around.

When they were back out on the street and Sam was holding his ice-cream cone, he pulled off the scarf from around his neck and handed it to Dean, who quickly tied it over his eyes. Then he walked a short distance away, before telling Sam to start walking.

"Beep," he said and, "beep, beep," a few seconds later, so Sam wouldn't run into the tables on the sidewalk. This continued for some time, until suddenly a boy crossing the street caught his eye.

He completely forgot about Sam and watched the dark haired boy with the strange tan trench coat cross the street with deliberate slowness, forcing the cars to stop and wait for him. Dean couldn't take his eyes off him.

The boy had just reached Dean's side of the street and was giving Dean a look that said he knew he'd been watched, when there was a small crash and then a cry. Without any more directions from Dean, Sam had kept walking straight ahead, until he had met a lamppost.

Immediately Dean ran over to check on his brother, closely followed by the intriguing boy. By the time Dean reached him, Sam had already taken off the blindfold and Dean could quickly tell that nothing serious had happened. Sam had some ice-cream smeared across his face and the rest was on the ground but other than that he was okay. He was crying only because of the shock, not because he was hurt.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry," Dean said and wrapped Sam into his arms until the little boy almost stopped crying.

"My ice-cream is gone," Sam sobbed when Dean let go of him.

"I'm really sorry, Sam. But I haven't got any money left to buy you some more," Dean told him, feeling like the worst big brother ever for not paying better attention to Sam earlier.

"But I have money. I'll buy you some new ice-cream," a surprisingly gruff voice said from behind them and both brothers turned to look at the boy, who involuntarily had caused this little accident.

"No, you really don't have to do that," Dean said immediately.

"I know that. But I want to. It's really my fault that you were distracted and didn't watch your brother, so let me make it up to him. I'm Castiel by the way," the boy told him.

"Thank you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We just moved here," Dean introduced them to Castiel, who was even more fascinating up close, with his strange name and those shocking blue eyes, which Dean hadn't noticed before.

The three boys went back to the shop and Castiel bought Sam a huge ice-cream cone and then showed the brothers the town for the rest of the afternoon. Dean and Castiel talked a lot, while Sam was happily eating his treat.

They discovered that they had similar interests and Dean liked Castiel more and more, the longer they talked. When it got dark Castiel walked the brothers home to make sure they didn't get lost and Sam immediately went inside, to see if their father was back already. Dean stayed in front of the house with Castiel.

"Thank you for showing us everything today. And for being so nice to Sam," Dean told him.

"You're welcome. I had a good time with you," Castiel answered and then leaned forward a bit to press a quick kiss on Dean's lips. "I'll see you in school on Monday," he said and then left Dean standing there in front of his house.

Slowly a smile spread across Dean's face. He hadn't wanted to move here at all but now he thought that maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he had thought. He couldn't wait for school to start now.


End file.
